


Avrò cura di te

by pinkwaterlilies



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Niccoló POV, diamo una gioia a Martino, missing scene dell'ultima clip, post "Non uscite"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwaterlilies/pseuds/pinkwaterlilies
Summary: L’occhio sinistro di Martino era pesto, un livido si estendeva su mezza guancia, qualche graffietto qua e là completava un quadro che Niccolò non avrebbe mai voluto vedere in vita sua.





	Avrò cura di te

**Author's Note:**

> Se vi trovate qui è perché anche voi siete un po' traumatizzati dall'ultima clip: ho avuto bisogno di scrivere una piccola continuazione della scena della rissa dal punto di vista Niccolò, spero vi piaccia!

Niccolò aveva lottato contro la sua testa per tutto il mercoledì, determinato ad andare alla festa della scuola a divertirsi con Martino e gli altri, ma alla fine il suo disturbo aveva avuto la meglio e si era dovuto rassegnare a passare la serata a letto, quasi stremato, con la sola compagnia del suo fidato blocco da disegno.

Martino gli aveva mandato vari messaggi da quando era uscito di casa per renderlo partecipe della serata, ma poi Niccolò gli aveva detto che si sentiva stanco, che avrebbe fatto un sonnellino e che l’avrebbe chiamato appena sveglio, sempre che fosse un’ora decente.

Ecco perché gli sembrò strano quando, intorno alle dieci e mezza, il telefono vibrò sul comodino e gli segnalò una chiamata in entrata da parte di Martino.

Niccolò non fece in tempo a rispondere che sentì dall’altra parte la voce tremante di Martino, che lo mise subito in allarme. “Nico, scusami se ti ho svegliato. È successo un casino, posso venire da te?”

Nonostante il rumore di sottofondo si sentiva chiaramente che Martino aveva la voce rotta e Niccolò sapeva che, anche se i suoi genitori stavano già dormendo nella stanza a fianco, non avrebbe mai detto di no a Martino, soprattutto non in quello stato.

“Ti aspetto, i miei sono a letto, scrivimi quando arrivi che vengo ad aprirti. E Marti… ricordati di respirare. Io sono qui.”

Niccolò sentì il bisogno di ricordarglielo perché sapeva che quando Martino era sopraffatto dalle emozioni spesso se ne dimenticava, di respirare, di pensare che presto il peggio sarebbe passato.

Niccolò uscì dallo stato comatoso in cui si trovava prima della chiamata di Martino, si alzò per accendere la luce e si mise ad aspettare sul letto con le gambe incrociate, improvvisamente sveglissimo.

Martino gli annunciò il suo arrivo dopo venti interminabili minuti, e appena Niccolò lo vide sulla soglia della porta gli crollò il mondo addosso.

“Marti, cosa ti è successo?” L’occhio sinistro di Martino era pesto, un livido si estendeva su mezza guancia, qualche graffietto qua e là completava un quadro che Niccolò non avrebbe mai voluto vedere in vita sua.

Si spostarono in camera di Niccolò senza fare rumore, si sdraiarono sul letto e Martino gli raccontò tutto: come si era allontanato qualche minuto dagli altri per fumare una sigaretta ed era stato accerchiato da quei tizi che avevano attaccato briga all'ultima festa, la rissa, Incanti e Canegallo che lo avevano aiutato, Giovanni che si era preso vari cazzotti in faccia per lui.

Niccolò sentì il suo cuore spezzarsi: non solo avevano osato mettere le mani addosso all’amore della sua vita (e non per sfiorarlo con la delicatezza che Martino si meritava), ma soprattutto lui non era lì a difenderlo. Il suo disturbo mentale, per l’ennesima volta, era riuscito a farlo sentire inutile e impotente.

“Marti, io… Se solo avessi saputo… Oggi è stata una giornata impossibile ma sarei uscito anche con l’Apocalisse per starti vicino in quel momento. Scusami, scusami. Io…”

Martino si accorse delle lacrime che si stavano formando negli occhi di Niccolò e interruppe il suo flusso di parole accarezzandogli una guancia.

“Ssssh, Nì. Non potevi saperlo, okay? Guardami. Mi basta essere qui con te per stare meglio, vedi? Ora sto sorridendo.”

Niccolò gli prese il viso tra le mani, quel viso che amava con ogni fibra del suo corpo e che non sopportava di vedere ridotto in quel modo.

“Ora chiami tua mamma e le dici che c’è stato un cambio di programma e che dormi da me, tanto domattina non c’è scuola. Voglio stringerti tra le braccia tutta la notte, okay?”

Martino lo baciò con la dolcezza che lo contraddistingueva, prese il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni e iniziò a comporre il numero di sua madre.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie mille per aver letto, lasciatemi un feedback se vi va e speriamo in una gioia per i nostri figlioli :')


End file.
